Talk:Union of National Solidarists
Ha I see it now! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Why is Chris Christie a Fascist Now? I get it he's conservative but...c'mon! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I have been looking for Thomassen's face over 30'. The second I saw this guy I just knew it. He looks very charismatic, exactly what I need. Besides, they aren't fascist but 'national solidarist' 17:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Good one...and he is IRL he's large and incharge. He is dumb as a rock but sounds smart as a scientist. He got elected govenor of New Jersey 54% to 46% some how; last year. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I thought he was De Wever at first. (by the way; nice page. I suppose there's no way of allowing fictional parties to take part in elections?) Semyon 15:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's quite impractical in the current Lovian system, in Mäöres it's all possible! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd love the party to run, at least that way I could tell something about their electorate too. Now it is just 'support base this' and 'boycot that'. Not that I want it to get a lot of votes though. 16:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's life :P Well, you could make a sock of course, but then your reputation would be gone :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::How about you ask a friend of yours to operate the party, Yuri? Pierius Magnus 16:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) On harvian.wikia.com, we were going to create a bicameral system with a fictional second chamber, but of course that never got off the ground. Semyon 16:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure Yuri has many fascismo friends or other not-so-smart friends from the right end of the spectrum 16:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fascists are misguided at best, I wouldn't call them stupid. The smart can also be brainwashed. And Joeri himself created the UNS, and is he a fascist? Pierius Magnus 16:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Nobody did (although I am tempted... ) 16:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::(Btw: Yuri doesn't adhere his beliefs, if you'd doubt that.) 16:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't, trust me. He is a true marxist-socialist, I'm pretty sure of that. This UNS is more likely meant to mock populists and rightists then it actually is a sign of him agreeing with them. The images he creates isn't flattering, to say the least! Pierius Magnus 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Sure, sure, but I do believe Yuri means to do it in a credible way. If there's one thing I know Yuri can do, then it must be: political role-play. It's all about ideologies, political semantics, construction of identity. And Yuri knows all about it. 17:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Naturally. I bet he could portray an accurate liberal as good as a conservative or even a Maoist or a Nazi. Extremists must be much easier to portray then centrists, as they are an exaggeration of a real politician, a caricature of themselves. Pierius Magnus 17:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sympathy for the devil I must say, I dislike these people- but I love they're logo.-Nathaniel Scribner 00:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I totally agree with you, though I find them funny too. All gathered and yelling for 'true freedom' and the like. 13:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The mere excistance of this party proofs that 'true freedom', as you call it, already excists in Lovia. Pierius Magnus 13:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh but they - wait, Thomassen can explain this way better. Oh Tommyboy? --> The people are still oppressed by ideologies and greed. A person can only fully realize his/her potential in relation to society in which he/she recognizes his/herself. The statist politicians just think about themselves and their money, the leftist media preach sympathy for parasites. This government is not executing the will of the people, regardless of me being able to say this in public. Marc Thomassen 13:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::If, as you say, the "government is not executing the will of the people", then the people would have brought it down a long time ago. Horton11 13:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo? Where did you get the logo from, did you make it yourself or did you be a base and add the Lovia flag. I'm loving this logo and I want just join becuase of it, sadly I disagree with almost all of they're political stances Nathaniel Scribner 02:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't make it from scratch. I recall it was the emblem of some union of which I replaced the flag, slogan, colors, and symbol in the middle. I also added some lightening to make it more 'shiny'. A nice logo isn't a luxury when you have such a stupid program. 06:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I find that the most extreme parties have the best logos Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice logo it was totally great that this party was gaining power it was a nice study in clean cut facism. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately my inspiration lies much closer than fascism. The conservative-rightism combined with elements of nationalism and populism is exactly what we are facing today in many European countries. Much ideas on this page relate very closely to thoughts expressed by the leader of Belgium's biggest party, the nationalist N-VA. 14:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe this party is what I was looking for? The Master's Voice 14:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::It is the antithesis of everything I (and the CPL.nm) stand for, even though I created it myself. Feel free to join and even alter the pages content, just don't take away the chubby guy. 14:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah finally that fat Marc Thomoassen can have a friend to play with, (He's even worse in real life as a governor) Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I stayed polite with the chubby, you should do too Marcus. I know how easy it is to get 'fed up' with these people but tackling the player is not a nice way to play the game. 15:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::No governor can live up to the great Arnold. The Master's Voice 15:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Try Joseph McCarthy. ^^ 15:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, but IRL he cut 2500 government jobs, closed a mall (which didn't make sense beacuse he, or Chris Christie, is a capitalist) and wants to privaties social security and medicare. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I bet Christie sleeps with a picture of Reagan under his pillow. 15:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You get a free one when you join the Republicans . Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::No kidding, gotta subscribe. ^^ 15:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) History work A written canon of Lovian and world-history has to be created to educate the Lovian youth on the history of the world in a proper way and present them the proper information - would you like me to write one? I'm sure I can present enticing historical perspectives and proper representation. ^^ 08:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer it to be written by a historian with more rightist viewpoints, actually. Since this is a free country however, and you seem like a friendly figure, why not cooperate? The canon I would propose would not pass congress anyway, I suspect. The Master's Voice 08:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I have my doubts too: such a cooperation would be doomed. I wrote a history piece on colonization for this wiki (Colonization In Perspective) and as you will notice upon even the quickest glance it is probably not the kind of history a proud nationalist would like to read. 08:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::No sir it would not. In my personal point of view, the former colonies owe much gratitude to the colonial forces. We built schools, we built roads, we developed and economy and we educated their people, wrote down their history and taught them to read and write. After the colonial era ended, almost all these nations fell apart under brutal dictatorship, civil war and ethnic tensions... the infrastructure we built was destroyed, and the peace we had established broken. We were by no means saints but they should be grateful of the things we did do for them. They can blame their own people and their own leaders, however, for the decline in prosperity and turning their countries into banana republics once again. The Master's Voice 08:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wont go in detail here now, but those views are expressed in the work: colonization did have positive effects too and the current state of many countries can not be fully contributed to our past atrocities. Nonetheless I view history in a dialectic 'world system' perspective, not a struggle of incompatible cultures which the best will win. 08:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Survival of the fittest, my friend, that's where it is all about. Although no culture is without it's flaws, I am proud of my cultural, ethnical and historical background. If something as "the best culture" excists, it would be ours, in my personal opinion. In school the children are taught the white man started slavery and the terrorist Mandela is a near saint. Was it not his own grandson who said "age of consent is invented by the white man" and that he does not believe in it? Is it not true that the African people practice female genital mutilation on a large scale and that they most often have zero respect for the rights of women and children? Is it not true their tribes still fight each other, murdering and raping, and that they do not shy away from genocide as happened in Rwanda? I feel sorry for them, I really do. But there are fundamental differences between our culture and theirs and these are hard to overcome and impossible to ignore. The Master's Voice 08:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Funny you should bring up the Rwanda case, for it proves against your point: the conflict between Hutu and Tutsi was of a social nature before the colonization, comparable to class struggle. Only the 'enlightened white man' had no attention for this regional curiosity and made it a conflict about ethnicity, culture and descend - things being a Hutu or a Tutsi had originally nothing to do with! You should take on a more nuanced stance, that expresses the guilt of all parties involved. 08:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I should, but I choose not to. The Africans simply blame all their troubles on the White Man, the White Devil as they call us. The same men and women who feed them, shelter them and send them money for medicines they use to buy weapons with instead. Their hatred for the white race has resulted in the Plaasmoorde in South-Africa and the murder, rape and mutilation of Afrikaner girls at sport events and concerts... If this is the way they wish to portray us, and treat ys, as devils, then why should I see them as anything other then savages? The Master's Voice 08:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::And blaming us but unseeing their greedy leaders is indeed a mistake. I can agree that the best actual societies and cultures are the ones established in the western world, but they are far from perfect. According to me we need to evolve to a socialist open and progressive society/culture, something all nations in the world can do - not just 'us whites'. (Question: how do the Chinese fit you view? They have a one-party system which performs well on economic and social issues.) 08:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Chinese prosperity and happiness is a facade, a facade being supported by communist nut-jobs in the West. They rather not mention or bring up the fact China is constantly violates human rights. Take a look at Tibet, for example... Their one-child policy, forced abortions, intimidation and murder\imprisonments of dissidents... Yes indeed, they perform very wel... not! The Master's Voice 08:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::China is the fastest growing economy, soon it will surpass the US. The people's wealth has gone up, together with the overall happiness. Most Chinese support their government's policy. About the violation of human rights: I do believe it are leftist organizations who stress this? No-one can honestly call the PRC 'communist' anymore - it is a nationalist dictature. My question was if you think the chinese cultural model is doing well, because numbers sure point out they do. 08:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So the dictatorship is effective, big deal. It is still a dictatorship and we should not applaud them for it, nor view them as an example. The Master's Voice 08:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :National pride, Chinese culture, an alternative model to the 'modern capitalist model of the west', strong leadership, all cornerstones of the Chinese political concept... and of the former IGP members. Face it, China is on your side and not mine. 09:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::If only they weren't Asian... The Master's Voice 09:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe you'd like them better when you were Asian, think about that. 09:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Without a doubt. Doesn't require much thinking. However if I would have been a Tibetan, I most definetely wouldn't. :) The Master's Voice 09:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Parties Can you tell me which are the most important parties here? Clearly, UNS is the best we've got but I like to know for sure. Aged youngman 14:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :We have the CPL.nm, the largest party by far and a extreme-leftist-communist party. We also have the unactive CCPL, a moderately conservative party that has fallen from grace after the controversial Galahad v. The Brigade Trial in which their Prime Minister, Ygo August Donia (a firm monarchist, by the way) was exiled from Lovia. Those are the most important, aside from the UNS. There are also several smaller parties. The Master's Voice 14:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I noted the communists. They are despicable trying to sell their utopia, though they certainly master the art of creating an image. How come so many people here are socialist? The CCPL looks weak, too Christian too. Aged youngman 14:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The CCPL is weak, and is indeed very Christian as it was founded and lead by Christian fanatics. Communism is indeed very powerful in Lovia and leftism completely dominates politics these days. The UNS is the only rightist party active nowadays, yet they refused to give our congressional members any public offices as the PM Villanova is a communist. The Master's Voice 14:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looks like they are working on their dream. Them socialists always sell it nice with their expensive words, but usually no-one listens. Off the record: is there any character that could be my wife? She would have to be from a poor miner's family. Aged youngman 14:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::From a poor miner's family? I dunno... There is Yunus Xuan, though. She is a self-made millionaire, a fashion designer and model of asian ancestry. She was previously linked to Philip Bradly-Lashawn yet she is currently single & ready to mingle. The Master's Voice 14:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not really what I'm looking for but nothing prohibits me from making a new article. Maybe that's what I'll do. Aged youngman 14:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::She is a Buddhist, though, like you. And then I believe Mr. Thomassen of the UNS also has an adult daughter who most likely shares your ideas. The Master's Voice 14:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I'm no buddhist sir, I just have an interest in zen. Aged youngman 14:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well then, I believe you are more then capable of inventing a bride of your own, from the desired background. The Master's Voice 14:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 14 Words & Dr. Duke The Fourteen words of Wisdom and the movies and writings of Dr. Duke brought me here. May I join your party? Fakking Held 19:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :From my extensive american knowleged i can see your a rasict. Duke was a former KKK Grand Dragon, and the 14 words are spoken at Klan rallies "As to preserve and defened the white race" or somthing like that commonly used as 14/88 the 88 being the 88 principles hitler wrote about in his nazi book. So Hi Drabo! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::As long as they refrain from insulting people the UNS welcomes all people with open arms. The Master's Voice 21:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I live in Indiana and the KKK has had a large part of history within my state, and I just hope it dosen't come to Lovia. Nathaniel Scribner 00:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah that stephenson guy from the twenties who beat up a women raped her, killed her and the beacuse the Klan had such a large ammount of power he was convicted of nothing. Thus making him to say "I AM THE LAW!" Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Biggest duty stain on our states history, if you read it all you can see that in the article its talks my city, New Albany as being a center against the clan. Nathaniel Scribner 01:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I must say I'm not a big fan of the KKK myself, really. Still, I believe David Duke has mellowed somewhat nowadays, become a little bit milder. And I believe some of the things he says really make some sense. Things such as: "Duke describes himself as a racial realist, asserting that "all people have a basic human right to preserve their own heritage" sound okay in my book. The Master's Voice 05:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Culture and race aren't tied concepts. Your culture is determined by your education and parents, not your descend. Just consider people who are adopted. Maurice may originate from Senegal, but he was raised by French people, went to a French school, had French girlfriends and is a French lawyer. He knows the Marseillaise by heart, adores French impressionist artists, is at the moment reading Victor Hugo and just loves his home city of Paris. Clearly, though your KKK friends would call maurice a negro, he is a Frenchman and proud advocate of French culture. 06:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) As samuel Jackson once said "There are too many goddamn Motherfucking snakes on this plane!" Snakes = Racists, Plane = Lovia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Lol. He also said "Shit, negro, that's all you had to say". 12:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Such a wise man, this Mr. Jackson. ::No, seriously, I understand the point you're making, Mr. Medvedev. Your "Maurice" sounds like a cultivated and likeable person. I'd respect him even more, though, if he'd return to Senegal and help his people, with the skills and education he has had in France. It's a difficult and complex situation though; if one never knew his real parents and was raised from a young age in an adoptive family, he would come to consider them as his real parents. They are all he has, and he cannot abandom them. A difficult situation. If I myself had adopted a son such as Maurice, I would advice him to marry another adopted girl - they'd understand each other better and would fit better together. ::I once met a young negro who was adopted at the age of three by a rather conservative, rightist family in the Netherlands. Last year, that was. His political affiliation? He was a national socialist! The guy was a big fan of nazism, idolised Adolf Hitler, was a big supporter of racial purity... yet at the same time, he was marching the streets, fighting and brawling with white skinheads, and slept around with white women... surely, he was a very troubled young man, I felt pity for him. I do not know if this behaviour is common for adopted people (I doubt it) but it was striking... very, very strange. I actually had several nice, long conversations with him. He was a friendly person, socially. Still, a troubled soul. ::I, personally, would not seek adoption of any child. If I would, however, take in foster children they would preferably have to be white - just because I think it wouldn't be right to take them in with the viewpoints me and my wife have. It wouldn't be fun for neither party involved, that's all. If they'd show up at my doorstep begging for help or food, I wouldn't send them away though, I'm just not volunteering. I still respect those who take in a child or more, care for them and raise them as their own, often while having (young) children of their own already. As I've known people who grew up in foster homes myself, I deeply respect these people for their hard work and I can only admire that in them. The Master's Voice 16:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :My point was that culture is a product of education (in the sense of 'learning to know this world'). Change education and you fundamentally alter culture. Since culture isn't a given and unalterable thing which inheres in something as vague as the people, we can shape a universal base culture. Of course with plenty of room for regional or individual varieties, as it would be a shame to loose the richness of our world. 05:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Members Which members should we get in congress? We get to have seven. On top of my list are: #Marc Thomassen #I. G. La Blaca #Dietrich Honecker #Brenda Young #Hessel Doorian #(one of Thomassen's daughters: who the fuck made them both left-wing!? ) #Bella La Blaca That'll be four gentlemen and three ladies. Aren't we being awfully progressive & modern? The Master's Voice 07:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Not much but you won seven seats a good few. Yuri I guess made the daughters both have daddy issues Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll think of a new lady then. Maybe a Sarah Palin-esque figure for comic relief. The Master's Voice 11:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Perfect Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think I'll use Tina Fey's pics instead of Palin herself to make it even funnier. Or, maybe even better: we pick an eskimo or a seal. The Master's Voice 11:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Or a Seal riding a Eskimo! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Now you're just being silly. The Master's Voice 11:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Or so unserious that's oddly serious. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I made a womal like Palin (and Thatcher) on Brunant wiki called Sofia Andersen. Maybe you could draw some ideas from her. HORTON11 12:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe... At least she's way more serious then a seal riding an eskimo or a Hillary Clinton (damn, I hate that woman ). The Master's Voice 12:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::More serious, sure, but I doubt she would do a better job. 15:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC)